mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slumbo/Mixels: Major Plan
Major Plan is my movie of mixels. It may take a while, though. Description In this movie(45 Minutes Long), The 9 Mixel tribes go around their day as usaul, but not the Nixels. Major Nixel has founded a working plan, as he tested it on a Nixel. What is it, and will the Mixels Mix to fix it? Chapter 1-Nixel Ideas Alright Nixels! If were going to get serious about capturing Mixels and their Cubits, we have to make a MACHINE!!! Nixels, any ideas?-Nixels think of plans, most of them come out as retarded plans.-Um, oh, AH HA! About, Mixel Capturer and Cubit breaker?-Major Nixel looks at Nixel- Great! You are my right hand Nixel! Nixels, MUSCLE NIX, build it NOW!-Nixels start building, and complete it-Ah, Haahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now we can start capturing! ALRIGHT NIXELS, LETS MO-OVE!Nixels, que!-Major ques Nixels to sing-NixNixNixNixNixNixNixNixNix! Chapter 2-Mixels Abra, CA BAM!-These are the Wiztastics. A wonderous and spectacular tribe with Magical Powers. Their leader is Magnifo, an amateur magician. And there is also Mesmo and Wizwuz. Gloop! These are the gooey Glorp Corp. They are Very Goupy. Their leader is Glomp, he has gooey fingers and a runny nose!. And there is also Glurt and Torts. Ouch! Now we move on to the Spikels. A very Spiky tribe. Their leader is the A-Dorable Scorpi, a Scorpion with Puppy Dog Eyes! And there is also Footi and Hoogi. Now, Flex! Its the Flexers, an orange but FLEXIBLE tribe! Their leader, Kraw is cycloptic and siper smart. There is also Tentro and Dim Witted Balk. Yummy! Its the Fang Gang! Their Leader is the crazy, wild animal, Jawg, looks cute, is cute but is always running wild! There is also Chomly and Gobba. Ice half pipe! Its the Frosticons! Their leader is The Icy Flurr, with wings to to spy on Nixels, this might come in handy with Major Nixels Mixel Capturer and Cubit Obliterator! And there is also Slumbo and Very Slow Lunk. And now, to the last 3! Ow! Hothot! Its the Infernites! The leader is Flain, with a huge Brain that can catch Fire! There is also Vulk and fast, prankster Zorch! Bzzzzzzt! Its the Electroids! Their leader is the smart Teslo, who teaches the others, Scatter Brained Volectro and The worlds number 1 Hamlogna Sandwich fan, Zaptor, about how to do things-like changing a lightbulb? And our final tribe is the Cragsters! A rocky tribe! Their leader is Rock Solid Arm Krader! He has buck teeth! And there is huge footed Seismo and Clumsy Shuff! Youve met the Mixels! Now, to the story! Chapter 3-Mixels Fun! The Infernites and Wiztastics were saying jokes about Nixels. "So, Flain, asked Magnifo. 2 Mixels and a Nixel scream into a Pothole, but the Nixel falls, so the Nixel says, Ah, shmixel! Flain laughs and pulls out a cubit! Magnifo, lets mix! Flain and amagnifo hold the cubit, a canon appears, and they say: Murp. The scene follows to Major Nixel. Alright nixels. This is the moment! Lets get an Electroid, a Flexer and a Electroid/Flexer Cubit! Major Nixel goes to Volectro and Balk, about to mix. Major Nixel captures Balk, and the Cubit. The Fang Gang sees this. They max. Jawg, Gobba, lets Max to fix that! MAX! (They Max) The max runs to Major and saves the mixels and Cubit. Major Nixel says- Ugh!!!!! Lets go to find a Frosticon Cubit. Forget capturing Mixels.n Just breakn Cubits! Hey, Flurr, Slumbo! Ive got 2 Frosticon Cubits! Major Nixel walks behind them, takes 1- Ahahahaah!!A Cubit! Major Nixel places the Cubit in the cubit breaker, but 2 Nixels fall in too. When they come out, it seems they forged a Nixel Cubit and that they mixed. Major Nixel looks- awesome! We can Mix! Nixels! 3 of you touch the cubit! - Nixels Max- Ahahahahaha! A Max! Or, a Nax! and a Nix! Muscle Nix, lets Nix! Muscle Nix and Major Nix- Nurp! Nurp. Nurp. Hehehehehehehahahaha- They Murp- They un murp. Muscle nix, try again! NIX! A giant mix appears, and rampages across The Frozen Volacno land. Chapter 4-Nixels can Mix?!! Hey, Kraw, asked Tentro. I wonder what would happen if nixels could mi- Wait. ShhhhH! Nixels! Hide! - Alright Nixels! Lets Miiiiiiix! Muscle Nix, I and Infernite Nixel, we will Max! Everyone else, mix or Murp! Max! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nixel! Mix, mix Miiiiiiix, Murp! Hahaha! Now, letz go to Electroid land and capture them all! HahahahahHa! - Kraw! Did you see that??! Nixels are Mixing Maxing and Murping! Kraw, ill go blow the Nixels Are Mixii- Iiiiiing horn! - Alright Mixes and murps! I, the Max am your LEADER! Capture the Electroids NOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!- (Alarm Sounds) Nixels are Mixing, And Maxing! Alert! En En En! Alert!- Phewf, im glad thats over Kra-Ahhhhhhh!(Nixels captured him)! (All Mixels scream in horror) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lets MAX!(Tbe Tribes all mAx) Lets go fight Nixels, maxes! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Listen up, Nixels! We have to Fight Back! On the count of 3, CHARRRRRRRGE! NixnixNixNixNixNixNixNiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix! (Flexers Max in Charge) Alright, Maxes! On the count of 3, CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE! (Nixels and Mixels start fighting, Mixing, Maxing and Murping) Tentro: This is a disaster! Mixels, RUNNNN-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!(Mixels Run Way from Nixel Horde) Ahhhhhhh! So, asks Flain to Tentro, what are we going to do? Well Flain, replys Tento, i dont know...... Chapter 5- Ultra Max Tentro comes up with an idea. On top of Cubit Mountain, there is a GIANT Rainbow cubit that all Mixels can mix with it at once, Ultra Max. - "Flain, On top of Cubit Mountain, there is a Gi-iiiiant! Rainbow Cubit, and we can Ultra Max! Gather all Mixels! lets Go!" - Flain agrees, screams across mixel land -"MIXELS! Everybody go to Cubit Mountain!" Mixels agree, they go. Along the way, Flurr, Slumbo and Lunk encounter Nixels. They Max, and destory the Nixels. The Flexers come across Smart Nixel, and another Nixel. They Nix. The Flexers max and destory them too. The Mixels arrive at Cubit Mountain. It has a smile on it, and a Rainbow on top. Kraw leads the Mixels up, but gets bored. He decides to Murp with Slumbo to pass the time. They do so, but accidentaly Mix. The Mix walks up and leads the Mixels. They get to the top. - Flain says" Every Mixel! Touch The Cubit!(Mixels Run to Cubit, But the Nixel Mix appears.) The Nix blocks the big Cubit. The Mixels all Max and eventuallly defeat the Nix. They all touch the Cubit, and a huge, long humorous scene appears, A Elevator. Mixels Get In, it goes up for 10 Seconds, the Elevator screams MAX! and the Ultra Max Exits. The Max sets a Fresh Illumination on mixel land, forcing the Nixels back to their Nixel cloud, and destorying their Nixel Cubits. Major Nixel is furious and screams across the Land, YOU MISERABLE MIXELS! The Mixels laugh hard for a long time. The Infernites lead the way back. On they way back, the Electroids accidentaly cause a Lighting storm. The Mixels have to take Shelter. But right outside the shelter, as the storm finishes, the Mixels exit but encounder a HUGE SWARM OF NIXELS! The Mixels all Mix with a partner, but there are a couple Murps, Flain and Krader, Scorpi and Glurt and Volectro and Krader. The other Mixes defeat the Nixels while the 3 Murps back them up, Making electrical shockwaves, covering Nixels in slime and lighting Nixels on fire. They un Mix and Murp, and safley return home. They have their relaxing day from the start. Credits Play. THE END Notes * There are much more lines in the real thing, i just explain it here. Category:Blog posts